Hallo, Halloween
by mimimiu
Summary: Treat or tricks! Tapi, halloween tahun ini Minseok, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin coklat atau permen, hanya sesuatu yang lebih manis terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya. "Dan adik bayi perempuan!" seru Baekhyun. "Adik laki-laki!" timpal Jongdae. "Kalian tidak bisa diam, ya?" itu bisikan lembut tapi menakutkan Minseok jie. Kris/Wu Yifan, Suho/Kim Joonmyeon. Krisho. Genderswitch.


" _Setidaknya makan sedikit coklatnya, Yifan, ini_ halloween _."_

" _Tidak mau. Aku tidak suka makanan manis."_

" _Hey, sekali setahun tidak akan terkena penyakit gula."_

" _Kau sudah terlalu manis, Joon. Aku sudah sakit sekarang, tahu." Yifan merengkuh pundak Joonmyeon, lebih mendekat padanya, memeluknya. "Jangan pergi lagi. Apapun yang kulakukan, segila apapun perbuatanku, kau harus ada supaya aku sadar dan aku sembuh. Aku bisa benar-benar mati kalau kau pergi lagi."_

 _Joonmyeon mencibir, bilang Yifan tidak akan pernah bisa romantis dan sebagainya, tapi toh pipinya bersemu merah._

* * *

present

 **Hallo, Halloween**

Kris/Wu Yifan and Suho/Kim Joonmyeon

feat Kim Minseok, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Zhang Yixing

* * *

"Baba, _come on_ , _it's halloween_!"

Wu Yifan menoleh malas, melemparkan koran Sabtu sorenya ke atas meja. "Lalu kenapa?"

Baekhyun datang, berkacak pinggang, "Seharusnya Baba memakai kostum!" serunya semangat, jarang-jarang sependapat dengan saudara kembarnya.

Yifan mengangkat bahu. Apa yang salah dengan celana _jeans_ dan kaus oblong, di sore cerah di bulan Oktober?

Gadis itu masih saja merengut, juga bocah lain yang ikut berkacak pinggang disebelahnya. Yifan tertawa dalam hati–sambil menahan diri tidak mencium gemas pasangan kembar dihadapannya. Apanya yang menyeramkan? Mereka justru terlihat sangat manis dengan kostum lucu begitu.

"Setidaknya bolehkan kami makan permen dan coklat kali ini." Minseok, si kakak tertua akhirnya ikut bergabung. Topi penyihirnya turun menutup dahi—agak kebesaran, tapi justru membuat pipi bulatnya semakin terlihat tambah menggemaskan.

"Tetap tidak bisa. Mana bisa begitu. Kalian tidak tahu justru di usia kalian ini rawan obesitas. Kalau nanti kalian terkena penyakit gula setelah makan permen dan coklat dan—hey!" Bagaimana bisa! Ya Tuhan sejak kapan Minseok yang manis dan penurut malah ikut terprovokasi (atau memprovokasi) si kembar, dan meninggalkan ayahnya yang baik ini padahal sedang menasihatinya baik-baik. "Hey, tunggu!"

"Baba harus memakai kostum kalau mau ikut dengan kami."

Ketiganya kompak melipat tangan dan menaruhnya di depan dada, membuat Yifan menghela nafas lelah.

"Siapa yang mau ikut kalian, sayang? Baba hanya mau bilang—"

"Lima detik atau kami akan makan semua coklat dan permen malam ini—aaaah!" Kata Jongdae, yang berakhir dengan ciuman dalam di pipi dari ayah tercinta.

Setelah teriakan dan teriakan, juga ciuman sayang yang dipaksakan, Yifan akhirnya setuju berganti kostum, membuat si tiga bersaudara tertawa-tawa senang.

"Baba tidak terlihat seperti siapa-siapa," Minseok merengut, berpikir, begitu melihat Yifan kembali. "Hanya menambah kemeja?"

Yifan masih berpose dengan wajah dingin. "Coba tebak."

"Voldermolt?"

Yifan langsung melotot pada Jongdae. Apa-apaan. Voldermolt kan jelek. "Masa tidak tahu? Petunjuknya, Twighlight."

Melihat tiga buah hatinya yang melongo, Yifan menghela nafas lagi. "Edward Cullen, sayang."

"Tidak mirip. Edward, kan, tampan." Dasar Baekhyun.

Dan ketiganya sudah berbalik, berjalan lebih dulu sambi menyanyi dan tertawa. Dasar. Anak siapa, sih, mereka. Kenapa bisa sangat manis sampai ia tidak tahan untuk sekedar satu ciuman.

Benar-benar, gen Wu Yifan memang tidak diragukan.

.

Yifan heran sendiri dengan anak-anak sekarang. Padahal keranjang mereka sudah penuh, tidak juga bosan. Ketika Yifan bertanya lagi, jawabannya sama; sebentar, satu rumah lagi dan akan selesai.

" _Treat or trick_!"

Mereka berseru senang, apalagi melihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Oh, ya Tuhan, kalian menakutkan." Wanita itu menutup mulut, berpura-pura terkejut. "Masuklah, mama sudah.." Ia menggantung kalimatnya, entah bagaimana membuat Yifan ikut kikuk.

Yifan mengangkat telapak tangan ke udara. "Hai." Agak ragu-ragu pada awalnya, toh Yifan otomatis tersenyum begitu wanita itu melempar senyum padanya. Entah karena anak-anak atau memang tulus, tidak tahu. Pada intinya, ia dapat senyum itu.

Ia tersenyum semakin lebar, lalu membuka pintu sama lebar. "Masuklah. Kalian belum makan malam, kan?"

Seaneh apapun situasi saat ini, ia masih tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya tidak ingin. Melihat bagaimana anak-anak begitu gembira membuatnya bahagia juga. Baekhyun senang sekali menunjukkan kostum penyihir cumi-cumi milik _The Little Mermaid_ pada Yixing, atau Jongdae yang berusaha menjadi menyeramkan berpose a la vampir dan gigi taringnya. Bahkan Minseok yang bisa dibilang pendiam dengan mudah membicarakan kelas bahasa Mandarinnya, dengan senang hati belajar pada paman Yixing. Dia lupa saja kalau ayahnya tidak kalah mahir, bahkan mereka sejak kecil sudah dibiasakan bicara Mandarin. Terlebih saat mereka bisa duduk tenang mendengarkan Yixing bermain gitarnya. Mereka benar-benar cocok dengan Yixing. Saat berempat dengan Yifan di rumah saja mereka tidak berkelakuan semanis ini; hanya ada teriakan-teriakan menyakitkan telinga.

Ia berpikir lagi. Karena Yifan sedang mencoba lebih bijak sekarang, mungkinkah memang lebih baik kalau hak asuh anak mereka ada pada Joonmyeon?

Tidak tahu, lah. Akan lebih baik lagi kalau mereka tidak berpisah.

.

Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa pula anak-anak harus tidur di sini, tidak minta pulang dan tidur di rumah saja. Kenapa juga Joonmyeon harus mengantar mereka tidur, dan meninggalkan ia dan Yixing berdua saja begini.

Serius, Yifan benci suasana seperti ini.

" _Ge_ ," Yifan menoleh. Yixing terlihat santai menyeruput kopi. "Apa kabar?"

"Ah, aku? Yah, baik."

"Walau setelah berpisah?"

"Ya—ya."

Yixing duduk mendekat. "Kau tahu, kalian berdua memang berpura-pura baik, tapi sesungguhnya tidak."

Yifan diam, menarik nafas, menenangkan diri. "Benarkah?" Ucapnya sedatar mungkin, berusaha tidak menunjukkan perasaan sesungguhnya.

"Aku mengenalmu sejak kuliah, dan kau tidak pernah terlihat semenderita ini." Zhang Yixing menepuk bahunya, membuat Yifan sedikit terlonjak. "Ayolah, _Ge,_ mana mungkin aku tidak tahu _noona_ ku sendiri. Jangan pikir hanya karena berbeda ayah aku tidak mengerti Joonmyeon _noona_."

Yifan menggigit bibir. "Begitukah? Menurutmu, dia tidak bahagia?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bahkan tidak perlu beritaku untuk tahu dia tidak bahagia." Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Yixing ikut menghela nafas, tidak mengerti dengan kakak dan kakak iparnya. "Kalian masih belum benar-benar resmi berpisah, kan? Cobalah berbaikan, pikirkan anak-anak juga. Lima belas tahun lebih hubungan kalian terlalu sayang kalau hancur dalam satu malam."

Yifan menghela nafas lagi. Isu perceraian bukan sesuatu yang ingin ia dengar. "Maaf tidak bisa menjaga Joonmyeon untukmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku."

Yixing tersenyum, "Akan ada masa dimana kita semua belajar, _Ge._ Dengan kesalahan salah satunya. Asalkan tidak mengulanginya lagi."

Yifan tersenyum pahit. Bahkan Yixing yang lebih muda darinya terlihat jauh lebih bijaksana.

.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, masih tersenyum. Kali ini ia berpikir senyumnya adalah cara ia mengatakan ia bahagia kepada Yifan—entah untuk perpisahannya atau karena ada dia dan anak-anak disini, atau satu kemungkinan lagi; pura-pura.

Yifan masih mengamati Joonmyeon, melihat bagaimana ia menghirup kopinya, bagaimana ia duduk dan tersenyum, bagaimana ia menatap matanya. Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu. Kalau begitu, bisakah ia berspekulasi Joonmyeon masih memiliki perasaan sama seperti dulu?

Tidak tahu, lah. Kepalanya pusing.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Kau?"

"Aku tidak baik." Yifan mendongak menatap langit-langit. Melihat Joonmyeon hanya membuatnya ingin kembali pada wanita itu.

"Apa anak-anak menyusahkanmu?" katanya, setelah membiarkan beberapa menit dalam hening. Tiba-tiba saja langit-langit juga menjadi sangat menarik baginya. Melihat Yifan yang seperti ini hanya membuatnya ingin memeluk lagi pria itu.

"Lebih dari itu. Aku gila, Joon. Aku menyesal setiap hari, aku terus berkata kenapa aku melakukan itu padamu. Aku begitu merindukanmu. Kau bahkan terlihat jauh lebih cantik setelah kita berpisah." Yifan menyisir rambutnya, tertawa hambar. Joonmyeon hanya mendengarkan. Kalau waktunya tidak saat ini Joonmyeon sudah mengolok Yifan, mengatakan ia terlihat mengenaskan dan sebagainya. "Maafkan aku."

"Baiklah. Kita batalkan perceraian."

Yifan menoleh, mendapati lagi senyum Joonmyeon yang kini bertambah lebar.

"Bagaimanapun aku juga salah. Aku tidak berpikir panjang saat itu. Maafkan aku juga."

Ketika Joonmyeon mendekat lalu mengecup pipinya, Yifan tahu ia tidak boleh lagi mengulang kesalahannya, karena memulai bagi Joonmyeon adalah sangat sulit, kecuali ia sangat yakin. Dengan keyakinan dan percaya Joonmyeon pada dirinya, ia tidak boleh lagi menyakiti Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon juga tahu ia harus benar-benar menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik mulai saat ini, karena ia tahu mengakui kesalahan dan meminta maaf sama sekali tidak mudah dilakukan Yifan, kecuali memang ia benar-benar salah dan tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti itu lagi.

Mereka hanya perlu menjadi lebih baik untuk satu sama lain.

"Tapi, Yifan, kudengar dari anak-anak kau juga memakai kostum untuk _halloween_. Edward Cullen? Apanya yang Robert Pattinson?"

"Tampannya."

Joonmyeon tertawa, mencubit pelan pinggang Yifan. "Dasar."

"Aku pikir kau juga harus pakai kostum, Joon."

"Kostum seperti apa? Kita, kan, bukan anak kecil lagi."

" _Cat Woman_ ," Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dengan potongan rok tinggi dan belahan dada rendah. Tapi hanya didepanku, karena kau cuma milikku."

Tangan Joonmyeon tidak tanggung-tanggung, langsung memukul Yifan yang sedang cengengesan tepat pada kepala. "Dasar mesum!"

Tapi, toh, pipi Joonmyeon tetap merona merah.

.

 **EPILOG**

"Duh, Chen-Chen, berhenti menindihku! Berat tahu!"

"Siapa yang menindihmu? Badanmu sendiri sudah berat, tahu!"

"Jadi aku gendut, begitu?!"

"Kau mengaku sendiri, kan? Kenapa marah—"

"Ssh! Baek, Jongdae, diamlah. Atau rencana kita akan gagal!"

Mendapat tatapan mematikan, si kembar langsung diam. Dengan posisi mereka berdua bersusun di bawah kakak tertua, mudah saja Minseok mengganyang mereka kalau berani macam-macam.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae bergidik dalam diam. Hii! Kalau Minseok _jie-jie_ yang manis dan penurut—kalau pinjam kalimatnya baba—sudah marah, bisa gempar dunia. Kakaknya ini memang terlihat lembut dari luar tapi membara dari dalam.

"Tapi, apa benar kita bisa dapat adik bayi setelah ini, _Jie_?"

"Tentu saja. Kalian tidak percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae saling melempar cengiran. Kalau tidak ingat garangnya kakak perempuan mereka mungkin mereka sudah berteriak kegirangan sekarang.

"Aku mau adik perempuan!" seru Baekhyun.

"Hey, laki-laki lebih seru!" timpal Jongdae.

"Diam atau aku sumpal mulut kalian!" itu geraman menakutkan dari Minseok.

* * *

 _-END-_

* * *

 _Ehehehe._

 _Maafkan otak saya sedang agak sedikit ngeres ehehe._

 _Anyway anyway, selamat Halloween, Sabtu kemarin, Teman._


End file.
